Enough Said
by Chasing.her.Keeper
Summary: We thought it was just Macca letting off fireworks. None of us imagined anything close to what was really going on. A battle, a war, and somehow ... we're the underdogs here. Yes, i suck at summaries ... deal with it.
1. Chapter A: Letters and Numbers

_**A/N: Okay … so this is my first fanfic … so … please be nice … and yes, it is set in Australia, be warned though … the grammar may be terrible … but some of it is on purpose, like using 'me' instead of 'my' … why? Well, I actually talk like that … so … yea.**_

_**Also, my inspiration for this is from 'Tomorrow, When the War Began'.**_

**Chapter A: Because Letters are cooler than numbers anyway.**

"_Jaaaaaack_," came the annoying sing-song voice of my best mate.

"_What_?" I asked through gritted teeth, fully prepared to hit him.

He only grinned at me, "Temper control," he warned in amusement. "We all remember what happened last time."

Oh, yeah … I grinned at the memory.

Marly, the prissy girl at school, decided that she hated me because her boyfriend liked me more than her … as a mate, mind you.

Anyway … so she decided to confront me while I was hanging with the guys on the oval … and … it kind of turned into a fist fight after she called my mate Bell, a slut.

Yes, I threw the first punch, but the scrag was bloody asking for it. Although, I must admit, for a prissy rich snob, she wasn't a half bad fighter. So, we traded blows, being egged on by the guys, and others, when the principal intervened.

Now, me being caught in a fight was nothing new … but … I _may _have decided to 'accidently' punch my principal in the face.

I was suspended for four weeks.

Pretty slack punishment, eh? But I wasn't complaining. Not to mention I gained a bit of a rep with the younguns after that. The year sevens thought I was 'badass' and 'hardcore'.

_Please_, I'm just overprotective of me mates is all.

So, moving onto my group … which is fairly awesome in my opinion.

Mark, the 'manly man', as he likes to think of himself, is someone I like to think of as your typical rural … tanned, never has a shirt, 'smooth with the ladies' (he thinks), mouth of a damn sailor, and seems to think that school is a waste of life, 'cause he's gonna own his own bull farm and have seven kids.

… Good luck with that. Best of luck to you.

After Mark, we've got Bell, which is short for Belinda … but we call her Bell. She's our resident bookworm. Not a surprise really … her mum owns the local library after all. She takes after her mum too, same red hair that we constantly tease her about. She's my go-to-girl for advice. Well … when she's not sucking the face off Greg, her boyfriend and the towns footy star. He's pretty cool though, i used to play korfball with him. And i'm not even going to try and explain _that_ sport. Go find out for yourself if you're interested, but i'm not telling.

Okay, so, after Hells Bells and G-man, we've got Casey. Sweet, innocent, Casey. She's generally considered the prettiest girl in town, with her blonde hair and big blue eyes … too bad she's she oblivious. I remember the day she joined our group … it was back in year nine … one of the cruel bitches in year twelve had been picking on her … I sorted her out … through a prank that is too epic to repeat … Space Case has been with us ever since.

And then comes Doug. Bloody stoner, that one. Don't look at me, I don't even like the guy, I just tolerate him 'cause Mark likes him. So, he sticks around. He's an okay looking bloke alright .. but damn … every time he opens his damn mouth I just want to punch it.

And lastly there's me, Jack … or Jaye, or JJ … yes, I'm a girl, in case you were confused. My actual name is _Jacqueline_, and I say this with as much distaste as I possibly can. I'm the blonde with a problem for well … many things. I live on a property outside of town with six horses, my best boy Tank, and a swearing cockatiel that lies to mimic the phone. Mum works for the local counsel and Dad's works for the cop shop … he hates it when his partner brings me in for getting caught doing one thing or another.

… So, that's us.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of my face, waving.

I blinked rapidly and turned to face Mark.

He was laughing, "How was Narnia?"

I scowled an slapped his hand away. "Nicer than your face."

"Ouch, that hurts, Jack. Really cuts me deeps."

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at his familiar sarcastic drawl. "You're such an idiot."

He grinned smugly, "You love me for it."

"Unfortunately," I agreed.

"So, what do you think? About the trip?"

Mark wanted us to head up the creek again, to our camp spot … away from everything, no one but us knew about it.

"Yeah. It sounds like fun. What's the worse that could happen?"

Famous last words.

I probably jinxed the whole thing.

But in all honesty … we were just going to head up the creek … it not like the whole town would vanish while we were gone … right?

I need to stop watching disaster movies. don't I?

**END OF CHAPTER A.**

**Review please … people are food not friends … wait … that's not right … **

**All reviews welcomed. Flames will be used to toast marashmallows.**

**You can check out the crappy trailer for it if you want, it's up on youtube, just type in 'Enough Said Trailer' and it should pop up ...**


	2. Chapter B: Aprils Fools ah the memories

**Chapter B: April Fools … ah the memories**

"How much further?" Bell whined as we climbed. "My feet hurt!"

I grinned, shouting "About five K's!"

"_What_?" her, Casey and Doug all screeched.

We'd been hiking all morning, at least I think it's still morning.

"She's kidding!" Mark laughed. "It's about a hundred metres ahead of us."

Sure enough, we pushed throuh the brush, and I tripped over a root, falling into the familiar clearing, the sound of the waterfall hitting my ears.

"Walk much?" Mark asked as he stepped over me.

"Shut up," I grumbled, picking myself off the ground and looking around for the best spot to pitch a tent.

"Who's rooming with who?" Casey suddenly asked.

"You're with me," I said to her. "Bells and Greg are going to pitch theirs on the _other side _of the falls." I said this pointedly to Bell, who went bright red. Greg grinned sheepishly.

"Like you can talk!" Bell shouted, defending her honour. "We all heard you and Jase when you two snuck off at camp last year!"

I only grinned, "Oh yeah … well, what can I say, he was really great in the sac-"

Casey clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Okay … so wants to go get firewood?"

I blinked, and we suddenly dashed for the water.

"Damn it!" cursed Greg, who was the slowest.

"That's alright!" Bell yelled after him. "I like you all sweaty!"

We all collapsed into fits of laughter.

Until Greg got back and started the fire, we took to playing 'marco polo' in the water.

"CANNONBALL!" Mark yelled, jumping in from the rocks, ending the game.

Bell and Casey squealed as I cackled, as he hit the water, splashing us.  
>=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=<p>

When it finally got dark, we decided to sit around the fire with our sticks and marshmallows, telling scary legends, and funny past times.

"Go on, Jack," Mark urged me, grinning.

"Okay," I said, my grin echoing my best mate's. "You know how last year on April fools we played a prank on that sub and the whole class got detention?"

"Oh, I remember that story!" Bell exclaimed, and I winked at her.

"Well … that was tiny compared to what we did later."

"Wait," Casey began, "what was that first thing you did?"

"You haven't heard it?" Mark asked her, and she shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that one first then. Well, we had a sub for English right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And while writing on the board, she rfused to turn and face us. Big mistake on her part. Mark opened the window, and climbed through it. I then passed a table and a couple of chairs out to him. After that, we managed to get everyone, one-by-one, out that window, along with their tables and chairs, until it was just me and Jen in the room."

"Wouldn't that have been loud?" Casey asked, and I nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, of course. All she yelled out was 'Quiet please!'. Anyway, so when Mark shut the window, Jen and I sat there, pretending to do our work, when the sub finally turns around. She _freaked out_!" I imitated her shrill voice again, "'Where's the rest of the class?'. Well, Jen and I, just looked around the room, going 'this is us'. _Man_, that was funny!"

The others, even those that had heard it before, were clutching their sides in laughter.

"Can I tell them what we did to Hunter?" Mark asked, (Mrs. Hunter was our principal) and I nodded, the others tries to calm down. "Like Jacko said, that was nothing. During third period, Keira thought it would be fun to get out the fake blood."

"Isn't she the one who does everyone's make-up for production?"

Mark and I nodded.

Keira the face artist.

"Anyway," Mark continued. "Keira had never played a prank on April Fools before … so we thought we's introduce her to our fun. Using the fake blood, she made it look like someone had slit good ol' Jack's throat, then went screaming to Hunter. The rest of the Drama gang his behind the stage … and then Hunter comes running in, and just goes pale and looks like she's about to faint. Jack then, being Jack, spoils the fun … jumping up, yelling 'April Fools!'."

I cut across Mark, "Yeah. And then, after she whacks me over the head with her book, says, 'lie back down, I'll go get Mr. Bynon."

Everyone was just about pissing themselves laughing at the visual … and Mark, who was there.

"So worth the arvo," I said, a reminiscent look on my face.

"Didn't you dress the scarecrow up as a ninja?" Mark asked. "I hardly call that 'detention'."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jelly."

"Damn straight!" he exclaimed. "I had to scrub the tables … those kids use permos! Some dickhead drew a friggin' _dinosaur _in the French room."

"My bad," Greg spoke up, sending us all into another fit of laughter as Mark launched himself at Bell's man.

Boys will be boys, I guess.

"_Friday, Friday-!"_

"Shut it, with that song, Jay! No one can hear you scream out here!"

... Maybe i should stop being annoying ...

"_that girl's wearing her jeans like me!"_

Or not.

_**A/N: Okay Dokay … so, if any of my slang makes no sense, review your confusion and I'll clear it up next chappie! :).**_

_**BTW, I went 'Free Hugging' the other day … I TOTALLY recommend it … so much fun … okay, ciao gang. Have a good holliz if you're from Vic in Melb … like moi. And if you are … Minotaur on Elizabeth street is an awesome store to have a nerd fest at …**_

_**CHARLIE OUT PPLZ!**_


End file.
